Dark Pit vs Vezon
Battle of the dark beings that were split from another person. This is a fan made Death Battle between Dark Pit from Kid Icarus, and Vezon from Bionicle. Who will win? Rooting, and Betting on Dark Pit Rooting for Dark Pit, Betting on Vezon Rooting for Vezon, Betting on Dark Pit Rooting, and Betting on Vezon Undecided If I'm gonna be honest, this would probably end in a stalemate. Better? Kid Icarus Bionicle Introduction (Cues: Death Battle OST: Wiz and Boomstick ) Palutena: We can all have our dark sides. Brutaka: But sometimes, we can have a seperate being split from that dark side of us. Palutena: Well, I mean, you can still act evil and all that, but it would just be a more insane version of yourself. Brutaka: Yeah, these two guys are no exception. And there from our respective universes. Palutena: Like Dark Pit, the incomplete clone of Pit. Brutaka: And Vezon, the Skakdi clone of Vezok. Palutena: Its our job to see who would win in a fight to the death. Dark Pit Write the second section of your page here. Vezon WARNING: CONTAINS POTENTIAL SPOILERS FOR BIONICLE (*Cues: Return of the Jedi OST - The Emperor's Throne Room*) Palutena: From one dark clone to another, lets discuss Vezon. Brutaka: Vezon was a Skakdi Clone created when the Piraka were in the former lair of Makuta Teridax. The Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, and accidentally shot Piraka Vezok when the spear was set in reverse. This caused most of his intelligence and strategics to be split into another being, who the Piraka dubbed "Vezon" - meaning "double" in the Matoran language. Palutena: I've been learning a ton about Matoran culture and all that since we started this show together. (*Cues: Papa Roach - Last Resort (Instrumental)*) Brutaka: Well, Vezon eventually took the staff of fusion for himself before the Piraka gained knowledge of the Kanohi Ignika (Mask of Life), and headed off for the island of Voya Nui while inside of a toa canister. In which Vezon, carried on with his quest for the Mask of Life. Palutena: Leading us directly into one of Vezon's major feats. Upon Vezon's arrival, the Ignika easily allowed Vezon to reach the mask at the bottom of the 666 staircase leading under Voya Nui. Yet again, this was only possible because the mask wanted Vezon to be the final, and most powerful guardian of the mask of life. Brutaka: Unfortunately, Vezon only did this considering that the mask wanted Vezon to be its most powerful and final guardian of them all and allowed Vezon to reach it only because it wanted him to have it. Palutena: Vezon still has many feats. Vezon has defeated all six Piraka without utalizing the powers of the Ignika. And this was the same gang that took out the Toa Nuva, so the fact that Vezon managed to do this is quite impressive if you ask me. Brutaka: Vezon has also held his own against those Toa Inika, and would have won if Jaller hadn't used a special zamor sphere to freeze him in a stasis feild. Vezon has also survived some of the deadliest battles between the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the Order of Mata Nui, and was even skilled enough to be chosen alongside some of the strongest beings in the Matoran Universe to go on a deadly suicide mission to find Makuta Miserix. Palutena: Vezon apparently survived a dip in this stuff called "Energized Protodermis". I don't know much about it though. Brutaka: Well, energized protodermis is a substance that can cause you to die a horrible death via disintegration. But if your destiny relies on the stuff, then you won't die. Palutena: I think I saw something about Vezon surviving death by dimensional crossing with his haphazard and random use of the Kanohi Olmak. Brutaka: As you know already, the Olmak is my mask of dimensional travel. Palutena: Yep. Wanna get our son one of those when he's old enough? Brutaka: I was thinking a mask of Truth. Just like my boy Axonn. Palutena: Maybe I need one of those. Its a good mask of parenting. Brutaka: Anyway, back to the analysis. Palutena: Vezon has been shown to have really high levels of strenght. Vezon has roughly equal strenght to that of an average Skakdi, which are about on par with Toa in terms of strength. (I WILL FINISH LATER) Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Lego' vs 'Nintendo' themed battles Category:Bionicle themed battles Category:Spear Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles